Swap, Switch and Fall
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Honoka, Maki, Hinata and Otonashi: Four adolescents, four different bodies. One day, they met on an occult shop and found themselves switching body with each other. With the girls inside the boy's bodies and vice-versa, what will happen? Shoujo-ai and Shounen-ai ahead!


**Swap, Switch and Fall**

 **Rating: T**

 **Hi there! Yaya here! So, I am glad to present you the first Love Live! School Idol Project crossover Angel Beats in this site!**

 **Summary: Honoka, Maki, Hinata and Otonashi: Four adolescents, four different bodies. One day, they met on an occult shop and found themselves switching body with each other. With the girls inside the boy's bodies and vice-versa, what will happen? Shoujo-ai and Shounen-ai ahead!**

 **Tags: Body switching, Shoujo-ai/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, School Life, Slice of Life, HonoMaki (Honoka x Maki), OtoHata (Otonashi x Hinata), AU**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any show and character mentioned here. Please do not sue me if there are OOC or grammatical errors, but feel free to give critics and opinions.**

 **Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!**

[On a spring day]

"Hey, Otonashi!" the boy in question turned his gaze to the blue-haired baseball player. "Are you free after school?"

They were still in the middle of class. Mathematic class to be more accurate and most of the students fell asleep on their desk when the teacher was explaining a boring formula on the blackboard.

"I don't have anything special to do…" The red-head replied. "… as long as I get home before 19:00."

"That's great!" Hinata cheered. "You see, there is that new occult shop that just opened recently. I would like to pay it some visit. They say they are selling lot of cool stuffs."

"Well… I don't have any reason to decline, so yes."

They nodded to each other as Otonashi turned toward the oblivious teacher and tried to take some note. He had to admit though; this formula he was explaining was boring. Most of the students wondered why the teacher even bothered explaining it.

The red-head fell another pat on his shoulder and turned to face his friend. "By the way, how about we take a little detour at the game center before going home?"

"No thank you! My last memory about these places is not a good one, so I will pass. I don't want to spend my week-end working at the welcoming counter just because we broke one of the machines." Otonashi rolled his eyes.

"Jeez… Come on! These things never happen twice."

And these two debated for another hour whenever they should play some game or head straight home after visiting the occult shop. The teacher eventually caught them and they got 30 minutes of detention after class for not focusing in class.

[AT the other side of the town]

"Come on, Maki-chan!" A certain ginger begged her red-head friend. "I won't ask you anything else for a month if you accept to accompany me at that new occult shop."

"No means no, Honoka!" the red-haired maiden replied flatly. "I already told you that I am not interested in these kinds of thing. Why don't you invite Rin or Nozomi? I am sure these two have something for occult and other creepy stuffs."

"But if I invite Rin-chan, she will ask me to pay her at least two bowl of Ramen and as Nozomi, she is Nozomi and the price for accompanying me would be a groping session." The ginger explained. She used all the power of her puppy-eyes secret technique.

Maki sighed in defeat. "Fine…" She knew that she couldn't resist Honoka's pleading eyes. "… I will accompany you." She played with some of her hair.

"Really?" the ginger's face lit up as her lips formed a huge smile. "Thank you, Maki-chan!" And without any summation, Honoka jumped at the red-head and engaged her in a bone-crushing hug.

Maki almost jumped in fear as her face's color was almost as red as her hair. "H-Honoka… We are still in class." She stated out as the other students and the teacher were glaring at them.

"Could you please wait for class to end before going all lovey-dovey?" The teacher said in an annoyed voice.

Honoka's face turned red as she was brought back into reality. She slowly pulled away and sat flat on her chair. She didn't say a word until the end of the class.

[Afterschool]

"I can't believe we got half an hour of detention." Hinata complained as the two friends exited the school building. "I mean, no one was listening to the teacher. Even TK and his band were playing card, but we were the only victims."

Otonashi let go of a low sigh. He enjoyed being with the blue-haired boy and they were best friends to the point where people would mistake them for 'more than friends'; but sometimes, Hinata can be hard to handle.

"So…" The red-haired boy tried to change the subject. "Where is that shop you wanted to visit?"

"Ah…" Hinata finally turned into serious mode. "We have to go downtown. It's just ten minutes away from here."

The blue-haired boy led the way and Otonashi followed him. After about 10 minutes, they arrived in front of a rather creepy building. The windows were in mess, just as the roof and the walls. The sign 'open' was written on the door.

"That place is rather creepy…" Otonashi commented.

Hinata gulped. "Maybe the interior is better. Let us take a look around."

The two pushed the door open. The interior was in total mess. There were lot of shelves filled with books and other dusty tools. The walls looked like the last time it was painted was two decades ago.

They gulped and decided to walk toward the counter. The shop was quiet and only another couple of student was inside the shop.

The two boys watched as the two girls, one with ginger hair and the other with red hair, approached the counter as well. The shop manager was nowhere to be found. Otonashi decided to break the silence.

"So, are you two here in quest of mystery too?"

"Not really!" The red-haired girl replied, trying to look away. "I am just her to accompany her." She point her friend with an a thumb. The ginger pouted.

"Welcome, young ones." Everyone turned to the counter and saw a rather young woman standing there. Since when was she there? The others didn't even see her getting there in the first place. "Are you seeking for a spell, an enchantment or a miraculous potion?"

The four teenagers gulped. The woman was emitting a dark aura. They stood there movement-less for a couple of second. Honoka felt drop of sweat falling from her forehead. _'She gives me creep…'_ The ginger thought.

Otonashi was the first to recover and decided to speak. "We are just here to visit. We don't have an accurate objective in mind."

The woman at the counter smiled. "If you like it, you can have a look around." She bruised her long silky raven-hair with her fingers. "Let me know if you are interested in anything."

The four teenagers nodded and decided to take a look at the shelves. They found some rather odd books with weird insigne on the cover, some creepy voodoo dolls and leaves inside some pots.

"Looks like there is nothing interesting in there…" Maki sighed. "… How about we go home?"

"Just 10 more minutes and we can go…" Honoka fought back. "Come on, Maki-chan… Since we made it all the way here…"

The red-head sighed. "All right! 10 minutes and not one second!" She firmly said and turned her gaze on the shelves.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" Otonashi asked his best friend as he placed another book on its place. Seeing no answer, he turned to the blued-haired boy only to find him totally engrossed in a certain book.

Hinata snapped back into reality as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes! Take a look at this!"He called over the two other girls and placed the book on a small table at the center of the room. "It's an incantation for switching bodies. Interesting, isn't it?"

"This sure is!" There were stars in Honoka's eyes as her pair of blue orbs browsed the content of the book. "Hey, want to try?"

"Are you a fool?" Maki asked reluctantly and gave her friend a karate chop on the head. "How could you think of something that foolish? We never know, there might be curse behind it."

As the red-head was lessoning the ginger, the shop owner walked in their direction. "I see that you found something really interesting?" She took a peek at the book. "Oh, you sure have good taste. This book is actually very hard to find nowadays. It is an only usage, though and we can only cast the spell here."

"Really? So, you mean that magic exist?" Honoka asked cheerfully.

"Yes! We can give it a try if you want. The first try is free, so you don't have anything to worry about paying." The woman explained as she took the book.

"Wait up! I don't want to be part of such experimentation!" Both Maki and Otonashi were reluctant.

"Come on, guys! It's not like it will hurt, right?" Hinata commented.

"Right!" The shop manager replied. "The spell will only have duration of 24 hours. It will automatically reverse tomorrow at the same hour."

"If you say it like that…" Maki twirled some of her hair.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt…" The red-haired boy sighed.

Even though these two acted all reluctant, they were rather excited inside. They hoped to switch body with their crushes and discover some of their secrets.

 _That's right, even though Otonashi might be reluctant to his friend's gay-ish tendencies (like saying something homo-like or acting like an old married couple), she still liked him in a 'more than friends' orientation. He would never admit that out loud, though._

 _As for Maki, she obviously had feelings for Honoka. She was just being Tsundere all way and tried to hide it. The ginger, being totally oblivious and as dense as a brick never realized it even though everyone in their school already knows about the red-head crush. Heck, yes, everyone in their school knows about her crush for Honoka, but sadly, only the girl in question is oblivious._

"Alright!" The woman brought their attention back. "Let us start!" she chanted something in an unknown language and the wind came and blew inside the shop. The four teenagers fought against the strong wind and covered their eyes.

Suddenly, the book lit up and the four young people felt something sinking inside of their chest. Then, it was a feeling of being emptied of something. It was as if their souls were removed from their bodies.

Second later, the wind calmed and the books returned into their respective shelves. The raven-haired woman just stood there as she watched the four teenagers standing up.

"What happened? I am feeling all ditzy…" The red-haired girl said as she rubbed the back of her head, before her eyes widened in fear. "What? Is that my voice? Why is my voice so pitchy and why do I feel weight on my chest." 'she' turned her gaze to the mount that was on 'her' chest. 'Maki' rubbed it an instant before screaming.

""Jeez…" The red-haired boy groaned as he tried to stand up. "Screaming like that is not good for your health, Maki-chan…" his eyes opened widely at the change of his voice. 'Otonashi' took a small mirror that was lying on the floor and watched 'his' reflect in horror before screaming in fear. "What happened to my boy?" 'he' turned around and say 'Honoka' who was trying to stand up.

The ginger slowly opened her eyes and screamed at her turn as 'she' saw the blue-haired boy lying in front of her. "Why am I seeing myself? What happened to my body? And why is my voice like a girl's?" So many questions and no answer…

The last one that hasn't wake up yet was the blue-haired boy. 'Maki' turned 'her' gaze to the unmoving boy. "Are… we… dead?" 'she' asked in a low voice, but 'she' calmed as the body started moving and groaning.

As soon as 'Hinata' opened his eyes, the first thing 'he' saw made 'him' scream like a girl. "What is this? I don't get anything of this!"

[Inside the occult shop]

Everyone has finally calmed down. They all were sitting around the small table and trying to make the point.

"So, let's resume…" The red-haired girl spoke first. "We all switched body. The girls' soul went inside the boys' bodies and the boys' soul went in the girls' bodies. Hinata's soul is inside Honoka-san's body, my soul went and now I am inside Maki-san's…"

"…Maki-chan is now trapped inside Hinata-kun's body and I am Otonashi-kun…" the red-haired boy continued.

The shop manager placed a tea set on the table. The other thanked her and started drinking some of the tea.

"Just as I explained later, the four of you switched bodies. However, the spell's duration is 24 hours." The woman explained. "You will just have to wait a little and the effect will wear off tomorrow evening."

"Super!" 'Hinata' sarcastically said. "I am trapped in this body for the next 24 hours."

Maki was deceived. She hoped that she would end up with Honoka's body, but in the end, she swapped with the other red-head. _'Why is life so cruel?'_

"Hey, stop complaining!" 'Honoka' commented back. "We have our share of problem too! How are we going to live up inside the other gender's bodies for 24 damn hours?"

"That's you own problem! I don't care whatever you do. My job was only to prove you that magic exists." Everyone glared at the woman who gave to fuck and who was just peacefully drinking her tea.

"Anyway, we better get home or we might get some real problems." The red-haired girl proposed. Everyone nodded. "Let us try to live as normally as possible and pretend to be each other. Let us write all the necessary information and then split up."

Everyone followed Otonashi's plan and took some piece of paper before sharing these and heading home. They just prayed that the others don't do anything foolish.

They decided to give the papers some quick reads before memorizing the addresses and sharing phone number before waving goodbye and walking their way home.

[The blue-haired boy]

'Hinata' arrived in front of the building where he is supposed to be living. Well, to be honest, Maki was the one inside the body, but she tried her best to follow what was on the piece of paper. She took it from her handbag and gave it another quick peek.

"Room 34 at the 3rd floor." The blue-haired boy walked toward the indicated room and knocked twice.

"Enter! The door is not locked." A calm voice resonated from inside.

Maki pushed the door open and was greet by a hallway. There was some close door and another open one at the deep end. She decided to walk toward the farest door and at least try to be natural and greet the resident.

"Welcome home!" A pink-haired girl replied. She was watching a concert on the TV.

"I'm back!" Maki tried to act natural. She then excused herself and took a glance at the paper.

' _The pink-haired girl sharing the same apartment as me is my cousin Yui. Her parents are on a business trip and she is staying at our apartment until the end of the month. Be sure to prepare meal at time or she will give you a hard time. P.S: She's a little brat, so watch out!'_

Maki sighed. This was going to be the longest 24 hour of her life.

[The red-haired boy]

'Otonashi' knocked on the door. It opened second later as a silver-haired girl appeared in front of her.

"Onii-chan, welcome home!" the girl greeted in a very calm tone. Too calm in Honoka's point of view…

"I'm back…" The red-head tried to act as natural as possible.

The silver-haired girl watched her expression. "You're not my brother. You look like him, but your soul emit a different color." The young girl always kept that calm expression on her face.

Honoka sighed. "Yes! Your brother and I switched body during the next 24 hours. I am sorry to impose myself, but we had to try and act natural…"

No answer came. The two just looked at each other, speechless for a good minute. It was finally the shorter girl that broke the silence. "It can't be helped! Get in! I can help you until these 24 hours end." She moved away from the door.

"Really? Thank you, er-" Honoka paused as she realized that she never had the chance to remember the girl's name. She decided to pick the paper and read it. "Thank you, Kanade-chan!"

With that, the red-head walked inside the apartment and closed the door behind.

' _You will probably meet a silver-haired girl at the apartment. Theatrically, I should be living alone since my parents are working oversea, but Kanade's mother begged me to keep an eye on her. We are actually neighbors, but her mother always asks me to take care of her since she isn't really social. P.S: She treats me like her older brother and I treat her like a younger sister. Don't you dare do something inappropriate to her!'_

[The red-haired girl]

"Ojou-sama, the bath is ready!" one of the maids said to 'Maki' who was sitting on the desk and doing his homework.

"Thank you! I will go right away!"

The maid bowed and walked away. Otonashi sighed. He was both surprised and was feeling bad about all these events. It was revealed that the girl he swapped body was actually the only daughter of the doctor Nishikino who owned most hospital in Japan. He should have guessed thought… after all; he is aiming to become a doctor at one of these hospitals.

Otonashi let go of a loud sigh. He didn't want to undress a body that wasn't his, but he had to take care of this body. He reluctantly stood up and walked toward the bathroom before undressing.

The boy had to fight really hard to no watch the mirror, but couldn't help it. _'So, that's how girl's bodies are… but I prefer guys over girls. I wonder how Hinata is doing? Maybe we could do some lesbians foreplay like in that magazine he lent me last week…'_ The 'girl's' face reddened at the thought. He slapped his face to drive these thought away, but in vain.

He remembered that the week before, his friend Hinata brought a magazine at his house. The magazine's title was 'Yuri Shimai' or 'Lesbians Sisters' to be more accurate. The two guys were so engrossed in it to the point where they started wondering how interactions between girls could feel like. They wanted to know, but they couldn't because… that was obvious since they were boys… but maybe… just maybe they could give it a try now that they are girls for 24 hours. He was sure Maki wouldn't mind since she obviously has a crush on Honoka and the latter wouldn't mind either.

Otonashi slapped his face once again and entered the bathtub. He relaxed right away and closed his eyes. "This feels good…" He opened his eyes and saw a waterproof phone placed by the bathtub's side. _'Maybe I should give them a call…'_

He took the phone and composed the number of his house. The phone rang an instant before someone picked it.

"Hello there! Otonashi here!" A voice replied from the line.

"You can calm down, it's me!"

"Ah… Otonashi-kun!" he could feel Honoka in good spirit from the end of the line. "Say… Kanade-chan is a little weird. She is eating lot of mappo tofu since earlier and I am kind of worried."

"No need to worry about it!" Otonashi assured.

"If you say so, then… I'm hanging…" And with that, the call ended.

'Maki' took the phone inside the bag after exiting the bathroom. He was only wearing a bathrobe, but he guessed that was enough as he browsed the list of contact. Most of them are unknown people to him, so he just skipped toward Honoka's number, in hope that his old friend would answer.

Just as it rang for a second, someone picked the phone up.

"Good evening! Honoka here!"

"It's Otonashi!" The red-head replied. He couldn't help but to smile a little. Maybe Maki's body was reacting to Honoka's voice. The boy took note to remember that some traces of emotions and sentiments might still stay in one's body, even when the soul has changed.

"Yo, Otonashi! You will never guess what I was thinking earlier. How about we try foreplaying what we saw inside 'that' magazine. I am sure neither Honoka-san nor Maki-san would mind it…" Hinata's cheerfulness was heard through the phone.

"Well… If you say it like that…" Otonashi had hard time hiding his excitement. "Anyway, I have to finish my homework, so see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" And they hung the phone call.

'Maki' walked near the window. _'It looks like this will be the most exciting 24 hours of my life…'_ He smiled and returned at his homework.

 **[The end]**

 **So, how was it? Please review if you liked it.**

 **By the way, I got the idea of this story after a dream. I dream of swapping body with a couple of friend and I had to get it out of my mind.**

 **By the way, I don't plan on writing a sequel, but here is just a summary of what would happen next: Otonashi and Hinata meet up after class and do their foreplay (They dress up in cute dresses and showed each other), still as Maki and Honoka. The members of µ's accidentally saw them and chaos ensured. Meanwhile, Maki finally decided to confess her affection for Honoka. The girl accepted her feeling and the members of the Afterlife research club witness it all. Two new couples were born. Long live to Shoujo-ai! Long live to Shounen-ai! The day end and they returned in their normal life… but something has changed: they are now in couple with the person they love and are happy about it.**

 **Also, Honoka is still as dense as a brick, Maki is still a tomato-loving Tsundere, Otonashi is an idiot, Hinata is a maniac, the µ's are more and more popular and the Afterlife research club got more members.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next time!**

 **Yaya: *bows as the curtains fall* also, HONK IS LOVE! PROUD TO BE A HONKER!**


End file.
